Making Play
by shopgirl152
Summary: Perry's life is made up of two things: his job and his family. While both are stressful and rewarding, a platypus needs to take a break. So when he sees the sprinklers running in Isabella's yard one morning, he seizes the opportunity to have a little fun


**A/N 1: **Not going to lie; I totally stole the title from the episode "Make Play." It just seemed to fit.

**A/N 2: **Ironically, this story was inspired by a line I had Phineas say in my story "Swimming Lessons." In the story, he makes a comment about Perry playing in the sprinklers again. Thus this fic was born. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The summer sun rose over the horizon, bathing the tri-state area in a golden light. Down in a nearby backyard, a platypus emerged from around the corner of a house.<p>

Perry stood on two legs, placing the fedora on his head. Six-thirty in the morning and according to the weather function on his watch, it was already ninety degrees.

He wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. Today was going to be a scorcher. It made the idea of going into work and traveling around Danville almost unbearable. If only there was a way to cool off before work…

Suddenly, he heard it. The faint rush of water. From across the street, the sprinkler had turned on over at Isabella's house.

Perry checked his watch. It was six thirty-five. The boys wouldn't be up for another half hour. He had two options: one, go into work early, defeat Doofenshmirtz and call it a day; or two, take a chance and run through the sprinklers.

His eyes sparked with determination; it was an easy choice.

Quickly, he dropped to all fours, losing his fedora and skittering down the driveway towards the street. He ducked behind a nearby trashcan, making sure it was safe before crossing to the other side.

Upon arriving in Isabella's yard, he checked his watch. Twenty minutes. That was more than enough time.

Now it was time to have fun. Looking around once more, he jumped to his feet, running through the sprinkler at full tilt. He emerged from the other side, fur dripping wet.

Well, that was fun. But he could do better.

He stared at the water for a minute, thinking. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him.

Perry smirked, doing a backflip and landing on his front paws so he was doing a handstand. He walked through the water that way, plopping onto his back on the other side.

What else could he do?

Then it hit him.

Agent Training.

His eyes narrowed, focusing on the water that had swished away from him. He got down into a sprinter's crouch and the second the stream of water came near him, he sprang up, running toward the water and doing several backflips through it.

When he emerged on the other side, his paws barely touched the ground as he corrected himself, now doing several front flips back the way he had come. He did this several more times before landing square on his feet and kicking out at the water while throwing a few punches. He did a few jumps, kicks and turns as well, his beaver tail slashing through the stream of water. With the water now directly over him, he did a few dance moves, showing off the robot and the moonwalk.

Then, just for kicks, he got down on all fours and lay on his back, rolling around in the grass while chattering happily.

A familiar beeping sounded from his watch and he ignored it. Until…

"Great Googley Moogley! Agent P! What are you doing?"

He froze mid roll, slowly bringing the watch to his face. Monogram glared at him.

"Agent P, are you playing in the Garcia-Shapiro sprinkler?"

He slowly got to his feet, wiping the dirt and grass off his fur and placing his fedora back on his head.

"This is deplorable behavior Agent P. I would expect this kind of behavior from a new recruit, not an Agent of your caliber."

Perry smiled sheepishly, slowly trudging back across the street.

"Now get to your lair so I can debrief you on what Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to. Monogram out."

He saluted as the Major clicked off. Just as he was about to pull the branch on the tree lair entrance, his watch beeped again and Carl appeared onscreen.

The intern stared at him a moment before smirking. In a voice that sounded just like Candace's, he said "ooo…Agent P, you are sooo busted."

Perry cracked a grin, sarcastically saluting the intern as he clicked off.

So what if he committed a minor O.W.C.A infraction by playing in the sprinkler and being late for work? As far as he was concerned, it was time well spent.

He had nothing to apologize for.


End file.
